


Noble Heart

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Noble Heart

When the moment came, Snape was surprised that he hadn't expected it.

He'd known that his days were numbered but he always managed to elude death's grasp. Somehow that led him to believe that perhaps all was not as grim as it appeared.

But no, it wasn't meant to be. The pain was beyond anything he'd ever endured, he could feel the blood seeping out, a wet warmth against his head and shoulder.

His vision began to blur, his heart racing and slowing simultaneously. 

Then Potter was there, all green eyes and noble heart, and, comforted, Snape breathed his last.


End file.
